Nosferatu
by Manosfrias
Summary: Taichi es víctima de un extraño mal, por lo que su mejor amiga se encargará de llegar al fondo de ello... por extraña que sea la verdad. Intento de historia fantástica con Taiora de fondo.


Este fic es oficialmente el más raro que he escrito, y surgió gracias a lo hablado en el topic Taiora, del foro Proyecto 1-8, ante el hecho de que para la señora Yagami, aparentemente, no pasan los años.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Despertó con el cuerpo adolorido y su mirada desenfocada, estaba en el piso del departamento. Intentó moverse pero sus extremidades no respondían, pudiendo únicamente mover su cabeza. De esta forma, mientras contemplaba dificultosamente la sala, escuchó unos pasos en la lejanía, acelerándose los latidos de su corazón mientras recordaba el cómo llegó a esa situación.

* * *

—Estás más pálido —dijo Sora, mirándolo desde su pupitre.

Taichi, quien se encontraba mucho más adormilado que de costumbre a esa hora, la miraba con los ojos algo llorosos tras bostezar.

—No dormí bien anoche, tuve un sueño raro, no lo recuerdo con claridad y, cuando desperté, sentí como si no hubiese descansado —respondió él mientras bostezaba.

—¿No pasó lo mismo el mes pasado? —su vista se vio atraída hacia la mano derecha del Yagami—, ¿qué te pasó en la mano?

—Me clavé con algo sin darme cuenta.

El moreno levantó sus hombros, restando importancia al tema. El profesor entró en la sala, de modo que no siguieron hablando de ello.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, y al llegar la tarde, mientras ella prestaba atención a lo que su profesor decía, él intentaba lo mismo, pero ver las hojas ser arrancadas por la brisa otoñal o el cabello de su amiga, se le hacían mucho más interesantes; este último se había transformado en una especie de imán para sus ojos desde principios de año, razón por la cual, en un impulso de temeridad, extendió su brazo, tomando uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos. Sora sufrió un pequeño sobresalto ante el contacto.

* * *

Quien quiera que fuese, estaba moviéndola sin mucha dificultad, arrastrándola por los pies. A medida que observaba su entorno, más se convenía de su ubicación, cosa que, en vez de tranquilizarla, sólo contribuía a aumentar la tensión a la que se veía sometida.

* * *

.

—Perdón —dijo él mientras salían de la escuela.

Ella lo miró en silencio hasta que soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No lo sé... fue un impulso, ¿estás molesta?

—No... —ella prefería mantener las distancias con los demás, mantener su espacio personal, por lo que hasta cierto punto le incomodó aquello y, sin embargo, además de la cercanía que ambos tenían, había algo más que aplacaba ello. Recordó un comentario de Mimi y sintió calor en sus mejillas—. Sólo no lo hagas de nuevo, fue raro.

—Sí... —miró al suelo un momento— ¿te acompaño a casa?

—¿No que llegaste en bicicleta?

—Le instalé una parrilla... pero también podemos ir caminando, si quieres.

Situaciones como aquella se habían vuelto algo regular con el tiempo, Mimi bromeaba diciéndole a su amiga que todo era culpa de la tensión sensual entre ellos, a lo cual ella negaba con la cabeza. Sentía que pasar a tener otro tipo de relación con Taichi terminaría complicándolo todo, y no quería pasar por algo parecido a lo vivido con Yamato años atrás, ya que, a pesar de todo, una parte de ella permanecía con cierta amargura por ello, y sólo cuando eso desapareciera, pensaría en tener una relación amorosa nuevamente.

—Mejor caminemos.

* * *

Cuando el aspecto del castaño empeoró, se volvió incuestionable que algo más estaba pasando, había empalidecido mucho y tenía profundas ojeras. Hikari había insistido en que fuese al médico, pero, según dijo él, este sólo decía que necesitaba más descanso. Todos se preocupaban por el Yagami y esto no hizo más que aumentar cuando este se desmayó durante una de las clases.

—Gracias —dijo Taichi.

Permanecía acostado sobre una camilla, afortunadamente no se había golpeado la cabeza.

—Taichi, me... nos tienes preocupados, ¿me dirás qué te pasa realmente?, porque esto no puede ser normal.

El aludido abrió su boca, pero la cerró sin decir palabra alguna, no necesitaban decir las cosas con palabras, sólo necesitaban mirarse para entenderse, y Sora tuvo una especie de escalofrío. Había llegado la enfermera junto con la señora Yagami, quien se notaba bastante preocupada.

—Sora... —dijo ella mientras alternaba su mirada entre ambos— Muchas gracias —su atención pasó a centrarse en su hijo— Taichi, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

—Mejor, pero todavía me siento fatigado —dijo en forma tranquila, intentando no preocuparlas.

Después de dejar al castaño en la enfermería, ambas mujeres hablaron respecto a lo sucedido y ella quedó de visitarlos pronto, luego se despidieron, ya que Sora todavía estaba en horario de clases.

* * *

Su vista comenzó a fallar, todo lo veía borroso. Sintió que la tomaban por las axilas, intentó luchar, pero seguía siendo víctima de lo que sea que le hubiesen hecho, y la sentaron en una silla bastante cómoda.

—Dale esto, de seguro que sus ojos todavía sufren los efectos.

Ahora estaba segura de dónde y con quien estaba, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo también a él. Taichi se encontraba frente a ella, con su mirada carente de brillo.

* * *

Tras el incidente del desmayo, Taichi comenzó a mejorar paulatinamente, pero pudo notar un ligero cambio en su comportamiento, tan pequeño que ni siquiera Hikari parecía notarlo. Por eso decidió ir a verle esa tarde, puesto que lo investigado no hizo más que aumentar su preocupación. Llamó a la puerta y todo se volvió negro.

Además del castaño, estaba ella, cosa que resultó ser la guinda del pastel.

—Sora, cariño, ¿ya puedes ver con normalidad? —preguntó Yuuko, tan joven como siempre. Tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Asintió con cierta dificultad, podía mover su cabeza con mayor libertad. Intentó hablar, pero apenas logró obtener una especie de silbido, tenía la garganta seca.

—No es necesario que te esfuerces —dijo la mujer mientras caminaba hacia ellos—, después de todo, sólo necesito que escuches—. Hijo, ve a la cocina y sirve un poco de té de Oolong.

La Yagami se sentó frente a ella, con una expresión pensativa.

—Bien, supongo que es la mejor forma de comenzar... —suspiró, para luego llenar sus pulmones—. Todo esto comenzó cuando era una niña y vivía en Kyoto, en el mismo barrio que tu madre —sonrió de medio lado ante la expresión de Sora—. Verás, esa ciudad siempre ha tenido algo especial, no por nada tiene tantos templos, y cuando hablo de ello, me refiero a cosas verdaderas, no ilusiones, cosas que una niña curiosa como lo era yo, podría llegar a encontrar por más escondidas que se encuentren —se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación, volviendo con un libro—. Cosas como este manual de... ¿hechicería?, sí, a falta de un nombre mejor, llamémoslo así. Resulta que un pequeño número de personas nace con lo que se podría llamar un don, con el cual utilizar las bases que entrega esta herramienta —agitó el libro—, y alcanzar nuevos niveles de... entendimiento de las cosas. Para cuando había alcanzado la madurez necesaria para aventurarme en esos caminos, tenía más o menos tu edad.

Taichi apareció con el té, de modo que hizo una pausa para beber, indicándole al castaño que ayudase a su amiga a beber el otro. Sora tragó reticentemente.

—Como decía —continuó luego de terminar el té—. Estaba tanteando ese nuevo sendero que tenía ante mí, e incluso había logrado crear mi propia fórmula, cuando me topé con algo inesperado —sonrió con un deje de nostalgia—, estúpido Susumu —dijo casi en un susurro—. Mi fórmula precisaba de una vida humana, de modo que lo escogí a él para ello, pero... las cosas no salieron como esperaba, y al final terminé recibiendo muchas otras cosas en vez de ella, cosas mucho mejores.

Sora podría haber jurado que vio un par de lágrimas asomándose. Yuuko se acercó hasta su hijo, susurrándole algo al oído mientras acariciaba uno de sus hombros, tras lo cual este se fue a dormir en el sofá.

—Al final hice unas cuantas modificaciones y la probé en mí... Sí, tuvo sus efectos secundaros, nada fuera de lo esperado, y se podían combatir con un poco de carne cruda..., sin embargo, fui demasiado descuidada y Taichi termino pagando aquello —dijo apesadumbrada—. Lo mordí hace unos meses— confesó—, y tuve que hacerle creer que todo fue un sueño, nada difícil en verdad; lo complicado fue buscar un remedio para... los efectos de esta, y no fue hasta hace poco que llegué a la solución.

Yuuko caminó hacia ella, ubicándose detrás. Los vellos de la pelirroja se erizaron al sentir el aliento de la mujer en su nuca, tras lo cual la castaña movió la blusa de la Takenouchi, dejando desnudo su hombro.

—Así son las cosas, Sorita. Soy incapaz de tocar a Hikari, y sé que tú estarás bien tras esto, así que ayúdame a salvarlo... ayúdame a salvarme.

Sora intentó gritar, pero una mano sello su boca, mientras Yuuko Yagami mordía su cuello, a la vez que sus fuerzas se esfumaban.

* * *

La pelirroja se despertó sobresaltada, estaba sentada en un sillón.

—Mira quien despertó, Hayato —dijo Yuuko mientras rozaba su nariz con la del pequeño pelirrojo, su nieto.

Sora respiró aliviada, había sido la pesadilla más vivida que alguna vez hubiese tenido.

* * *

 **Bien eso ha sido todo, espero que al menos haya sido entretenido de leer.**

 **Dentro de la continuidad de mis fics, Hayato es el segundo hijo de Sora y Taichi.**

 **No leemos luego.**


End file.
